lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Canus Meran (Pentius)
Summary |Action=Standard Action |Requirement=This power must be used with your Blade of Winter's Mourning |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Weapon, Cold |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d10+9 cold damage, and you gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses against the target's attacks until the end of your next turn. Special: you may use this power as a basic melee attack.}} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Force |Power Description=+9 vs Reflex, 1d10+9 force damage. Special: You may use this power as a basic ranged attack.}} |Action=Standard Action |Requirement=You must use this power with your Blade of Winter's Mourning |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Weapon, Cold, Psychic |Power Description=+12 vs Will, 2d10+9 cold and psychic damage. Effect: You are invisible to the target until the start of your next turn. special: You may use this power twice per encounter, but only once per turn.}} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Close Burst 2, each enemy in burst, +9 vs. Fortitude hit: 1d6+9 damage, and the target is grabbed. If the target attempts to escape, use your Fortitude or reflex. sustain standard: Those this power still has grabbed take 1d6+9 modifier damage when you sustain this power. After you sustain this power, you can use a minor action to use this power’s attack on one target the power doesn’t have grabbed within 2 squares of a target the power does have grabbed.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=19 (+4) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=11 (+0) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +7, Intimidate +13, Bluff +11, Acrobatics+11, Stealth+11 |Feats=Superior Implement Training(Accurate Rod), Rod Expertise, Initiate of the Veil |Equipment=Accurate Ironscar Rod +1, Summoned Hide +2, Badge of the Berserker +1, Standard Adventurer's kit, 397gp |Rituals=}}}} Character Information Background Canus was born and raised in Thrane, and joined the Order of the Silver Flame at a young age. Canus' strong drive to protect the innocent and Thrane's need for soldiers ensured that Canus was trained as a paladin. Eventually, and owing to his skill with people rather than his strength at arms, Canus was assigned a position helping to train new recruits. This work went well, and Canus was suited to it. Three years ago, Canus took a group of cadets out for wilderness survival training in the Imistil Woods. This is where things began to go wrong. The group stumbled into a Manifest Zone linking the woods with Thelanis, Realm of the Fey. The owner of the Demesne they stumbled into soon discovered their presence, and was most displeased. A powerful Lady of the Winter Court, she took a few of her retainers and went to go toy with her prey. She appeared before Canus and the cadets, and told them in no uncertain terms that the punishment for trespassing on her lands was death. Canus knew there was no fighting her. The cadets were just boys, not one of them even needed to shave regularly. If he so much as reached for his sword, they would all be slaughtered. So he took the only route he could see. He begged. "Please," he pleaded, tears running down his cheeks, "You may have my life, just let these boys go home safely." The Lady smiled. "A paladin's life is an intriguing offer. I shall take it. Guards, you may escort the trespassers back to the mortal realm." As her fey retainers led the cadets away, the Lady held out her hand, and a blade of pure ice formed within it. with a sudden movement, she stabbed the sword deep into Canus's chest, leaning in as she did so to whisper in his ear. "Your life is mine, paladin, but I will allow you the use of it, so long as you do my bidding. I have but one task for you. Take this sword, and Kill. Kill, that the souls of the departed may flow to me. Should you shirk this task, I will take your life back. See that you do not fail me." Canus gasped for air as the sword suddenly vanished from his chest, reappearing in his hand. As his hand grasped the blade, his flesh began to wither, and turn ashen. The Lady waved a hand, and Canus's surroundings shifted, leaving him in an open field a few leagues from the forest. The Lady's voice echoed softly, "I suggest you begin. You have not much time." Canus never returned to the Order. He couldn't, really, as an unliving creature. His own drive for self-preservation kicked in, though, and he began to take mercenary work in the War to keep his part of the pact fulfilled. The Treaty of Thronehold marked the beginning of hard days for Canus. With mercenary work suddenly much less available, his easy supply of souls vanished. Canus has (un)lived on bandits, thugs, and whatever else he can justify killing since then. As all drifters eventually do, he has ended up in Sharn. Here, in the City of Towers, Canus has found that plying his blade in underground fighting rings is an easy source of both coin, and souls... Appearance Canus is a Thracian man of average height and slender build. His appearance varies quite a bit depending on how long it has been since he killed. If he has just killed, he appears Human. But as the days drag on, he will begin to revert to a more deathly appearance. his skin will become drawn, and turn ashen grey. His normally blond hair will lose its color and become brittle. The effect even extends to his clothing. Canus's normal attire is a set of black leather over dark linens. When he begins to decay, the leather cracks and the linens fade and fray. Age: 24(stopped aging at 21) Gender: Male Height: 5'9' Weight: 141 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Canus has fallen far since his days with the Order. He retains a certain sense of humanity, but he can no longer be called 'Good'. He lives for the moment, every moment, that is all. He maintains a sense of style and dark humor, and usually gets on well enough with others, though he can be a bit vain when he looks fresh, and a bit withdrawn when his undeath shows. Hooks * Canus has never had the nerve to face the order since his death. On the official rosters, he is listed as 'deceased'. this could cause a stir if it was discovered not to be quite true. * Canus is interested in knowing more about his pact, as he knows little more than what he was told, and what trial and error have shown him. A chance for arcane knowledge would not be boring to him, at least not until he found out it didn't apply to him. Kicker Canus needs to kill in order to sustain his own cursed existence. But it's not just a need. Canus has grown to crave the flush of vitality he gets when ending a life. Any chance to do this that he can call 'justified' is one he will take. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 397gp Encumbrance: 40.5lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Revenant(D374) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Choice of one other(Elven) * Undead * Past life * Unnatural Vitality * Dark Reaping * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Hexblade(HotFK) * Pact Reward * Pact Weapon * Improved Pact Weapon Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Superior Implement Training(Accurate Rod)-PHB3 * 2nd: Rod Expertise-HotFK * 4th: Initiate of the Veil-D382 Background occupation: Military (PH2): +2 Athletics. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp parcels -15 gp standard adventurer's kit -------- 397 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl +1 ** Badge of the Berserker+1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl +2 **Accurate Ironscar Rod +1(I know this is lvl+1, not lvl+2, I am hoping downgrading a parcel is not an issue) * Level 3: Parcel lvl +3 **Summoned Hide +2 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 3,750 XP to start Total XP: 3,750 Changes List changed here * 2011/6/21: Created * 2011/6/30: Fixed issues pointed out by TwoHeadsBarking Judge Comments RE: TwoHeadsBarking. I have my languages as Common and Elven. I only get two, I'm fairly sure. Other issues are all fixed. Thanks for taking the time to do this. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Racial Features: You should know another language. * Summary/Skills: Your physical skills are missing the penalty from your armor. * Math: Feel free to remove all the "See the template for assistance" notes. * Attacks: If you include the lines "|ChaMAtk=yes" and "|ChaRAtk=yes" in your attack table code, you can get your basic attacks to key off charisma. Minor, so approved. Nice background, by the way. Approval 2 Status category:LEB:Requesting Approval category:LEB category:LEB:Thrane category:LEB:Striker category:LEB:Revenant category:LEB:Warlock